A radio device sold by Deutsche Telekom as a PCMCIA card under the product name “Teledat cordless PCMCIA” is now described. This card has a PCMCIA interface by means of which the card can be connected to a laptop or notebook as external data source. A transmitting device which generates radio signals in the DECT standard with data signals of the external data source transmitted via the interface and sends these to a remotely arranged DECT base transceiver station is connected to at least one data terminal of the interface. The interface of the previously known radio device has, in addition to the at least one data terminal, a power supply terminal via which the radio device is supplied with power from the laptop or notebook.